my_ranger_teamsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan Mitchell
"Titanium Power!" Ryan Mitchell is the Titanium Ranger of the Lightspeed Rangers. He is the older brother of Dana Mitchell, the Pink Lightspeed Ranger and Jane Mitchell, the Orange Lightspeed Ranger. Character History Early Life When Ryan was young, he was involved in a car accident along with his father, Captain Mitchell, and his sister, Dana. All three were suspended over a cliff. Captain Mitchell had a secure grasp of Dana, but Ryan was hanging on by his father's shoe. The spirit of Diabolico appeared and offered a deal: Diabolico would save the child, but in payment he would raise the child himself, and Captain Mitchell would not see him again until his 20th birthday. Captain Mitchell at first refused, but relented when Ryan began to fall, but Diabolico's spirit saved him. Mitchell said it was the hardest decision he ever had to make. Lightspeed Rescue Ryan was raised by the demon Diabolico, who poisoned his mind telling him that his father had rejected him, favoring Dana. Diabolico instructed Ryan to steal the prototype Titanium Morpher from the Aqua Base and destroy the other Power Rangers (including his sister Dana) with the Titanium Power. He nearly succeeded, becoming the Titanium Lightspeed Ranger, but Ms. Fairweather brought the newly-developed V-Lancers, which overpowered Ryan. Just as the Power Rangers were about to destroy Ryan, Captain Mitchell called them back and told them the terrifying story. After some recall of his memories, Ryan rejected Diabolico and joined the Lightspeed Rangers. In response, Diabolico placed a cobra tattoo on his back, which would move up if he morphed and would kill him when it reached Ryan's neck. Eventually, Ryan manages to find the original cobra and destroy the curse, allowing him to transform freely. After a while, Ryan left to find more information about the demons and how to defeat them. He then tells them Queen Bansheera's plan to bring back the demons. Ryan later aided the Lightspeed Rangers in defeating Bansheera once and for all. Ryan showed up to help the Lightspeed and Time Force Rangers to battle Vypra in Time for Lightspeed. Super Megaforce Ryan and the other Lightspeed Rescue Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Appearance He is Causisan, with short brown hair. He wore a gray shirt that representative his ranger color. He wore the Titanium Morpher on his left wrist. He also wore the Lightspeed Rescue jacket with the number 6 on the white patch. Personality He was a slave to Diabolico but when he changes, he became kind to his friends and family. Titanium Ranger Zords *Max Solarzord Arsenal *Titanium Laser *Titanium Morpher Ranger Key The Titanium Ranger Key is Ryan’s personal ranger key. This key is exclusive to the Toyline and has been seen at Power Morphicon 2014. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform Orion (Super Megaforce Silver), into the Titanium Ranger. Trivia *Ryan is the first Ranger to have no corresponding Super Sentai counterpart. The Titanium Ranger's design is colored in silver/shiny grey starting from a helmet silver with gold stripes. The shape of his helmet is based on a Sentai Ranger team's helmets, with the letter V as the visor which supposed to mean 5 or victory which are 2 of the main things in the Sentai Title. The body is silver with a Y shape going down his stomach in gold. He has white gloves with gold trims, and it goes same with his boots. The suit is believed to be based on the Turboranger suits. *Originally, Carter Grayson was supposed to receive the Titanium powers in the story; however, the Morpher was too powerful for a normal human, and as such, they almost scrapped the project altogether. *Ryan is the first Ranger who is seen Morphing in his normal clothes during his first Morph, but is seen wearing his yet-to-be acquired uniform (his Lightspeed Jacket) during the sequence. This bizarre tradition is followed by Cole, Cam, Jack, Mack, R.J., Dominic and Antonio. *Ryan is the first Earthling Silver Ranger, as Zhane came from KO-35. *Ryan is the only male member of Lightspeed Rescue to be related to the mentor; comparatively GoGo-V was a family team and thus all males were related to the mentor. *He is the second ranger, after Mike Corbett, to morph by calling out his designation/color followed by the word "power", without the word "ranger" (in his own case, "Titanium Power"). This is followed by Eric Myers, and Antonio Garcia. *He is also the only male Lightspeed Rescue Ranger who does not have a power-up mode. See Also Category:Male PR Rangers Category:6th Ranger Category:Silver Ranger Category:Character Category:Ranger Category:Rangers without Secret Identities Category:Lightspeed Rangers Category:Evil PR Rangers turned Good Category:Post-Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:PR Rivals Category:PR Anti-Heroes Category:PR Non-Color Names